


Drop It Like It's Hot

by chopperdonarbeiten



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopperdonarbeiten/pseuds/chopperdonarbeiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max finds Victoria's mixtape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop It Like It's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one shot a while back like most of my stories and am now uploading them. Hope you enjoy. Original draft finished 07/06/2015

Max sat in her dorm, fiddling on her guitar. Sure, she only knew how to play a few songs in her phone, and half of what she was doing was ad-lib, but she didn't care. Her zen was broken when the violent slamming of a door thundered outside.

Max got up and opened the door a bit. Through the space, she saw what looked like Victoria angrily marching down the hallway. As she left the dorm exit, Max thought of her choices.

"Something's up. I want to find out, but she could be back any minute now. I don't want to be caught." Max thought.

Max took the risk. Leaving her dorm, she headed for Victoria's room. The door swung open, revealing a whopping mess that occupied Victoria's room. Piles of papers were all over. Some ripped, some crumpled.

"Shit, did she flip out?" Max thought, sweat drops forming on her forehead. She continued in.

"Knowing her, she'd probably blow off steam somewhere far from here." Max told herself, trying to justify her continued snooping. Looking around, the papers had words crossed out, circled, underlined, emboldened, and notes on the side. She looked towards Victoria's desk.

"Holy shit." Max said. What she saw was surprising to say the least.

A recording software system was open with tracks for drums, synths, and even vocals. Max moved the cursor to the play button and pressed down. What she heard was, well...

"Aye! This da Cookie Monsta! Here to make it rain on yo bitches ass! Aight? Here we go, here we go.

I walk up to ya bitch in da club  
She look at me an' i'm like 'Was goin' on?'  
She look away an' i'm like 'okay,  
listen girl i know you got somethin' to say.'

She goes 'honey, I know what you trying to do.  
Do you take for a foo'?  
Imma let cha know i aint fuckin wit you.'

I'm like 'Baby i had no such plans.  
I just wanted to talk to you like my fam.  
Honestly, I can say I'm not the type of woman  
Who would just want to get in between  
I don't even sip lean  
Lets just get away and i'll show you what I mean."

Max hit the pause button, stopping the recording from getting anymore embarrassing. She rushed for the door, not wanting to be anywhere near the computer or be seen around her room.

Slamming the door behind her like Victoria did before, Max just walked to her dorm, not caring it anyone saw her. Once in her room, she went to her bed and laid there.

"Oh, jeez. Never again." She thought to herself, still laying there.


End file.
